Music prompt: Crossfire
by Under500
Summary: We wanted the song to do it's magic, give you ideas, and follow them to your hearts content. We hope to continue the music prompt idea, and thank y'all for those that were able to participate. Link to the song: /watch?v isL-5S0ihaY
1. Infected

Title: _Infected_

Pairing: Dramione.

Summary: Star-crossed lovers from opposite sides of the war are caught in the crossfire. Can true love be accepting of all faults when the truth is finally revealed? Or is it better to give up on love and be separated by a fate worse than death. Just how far is true love prepared to go be together?

Triggers: AU, Creature!fic, Werewolf!Draco.

Rating: M; for mature content and foul language, war, possible gore.

Written for the anonymous Under 500 fb page music challenge to the song: "Crossfire" by Stephen.

Thanks to my Beta! Once this is no longer anon I'll reveal her a give some more appreciation x

Today is an ordinary day, save for the fact that they are living in a war-torn Wizarding World. All that once was, is but a mere memory lost in the past. All that remains, is the unknown. The future is futile. Fear is more than a one syllable word, layered like an onion: tear-inducing, bitterly acidic and pungent. It's a time when sacrifices aren't deemed irrational nor heroic. It's simply something seen as done for the greater good. In a world with little left to live for, love is the solid foundation for hope of a better life. Love is the chaos created to calm the storm. Love is the inevitable; an equation derived from a place where the forces of a wizard from the dark side and a witch from the light came together on the strangest of terms. Because together they found middle ground. Together they learned to love in the thick of it all. Together they lived to love. Now, they're fighting for their right to be together. They made a pact to bring an end to the evil forces parading the Wizarding streets. It has failed in every sense.

The truth is, not even love can save the day when evil breeds like the common cold; a pepper-up potion isn't a permanent fix. These star-crossed lovers are caught in the violent crossfire of it all. As the forces close in on them, their worst fears are about to come true.

Hermione lays motionless on the muddied floor as a sticky, thick substance runs from an open wound on her chest. Her head is bruised and bloodied, the rise and fall of her chest is weak as she struggles to breathe - she's struggling for her life. Her body is slowly shutting down. Her heart, once fierce and strong, is now slowly but surely giving up on her, though she is desperate to cling to life. She can't leave him here. No. Not like this. Not after everything she now knows about him. Not after learning how to love as strongly as this.

She knows that he is not pure, but he has a good heart. She knows how insecure he is despite his constant cold display of arrogance. She's seen the beauty in his darkness despite his resistance, because only when someone is truly broken can the light get in. Hermione wants to scream. To get up and fight for her life to save herself, rather than lay around and wait for death to take her. Unfortunately, only the fates can decide, and at the moment, she is weak.

On most days, Draco wakes up in the Manor to sunlight threatening to spill through the clouds - never making it past the control of Voldemort's influence on the weather. The sound of birds chirping is a rare occurrence. However, it's well after midnight in the Forest of Dean, dawn to be exact, and the sound of birds can be heard near and far as they echo through the trees surrounding them. Hermione is several metres away from him, lying injured in a collapsed heap on the floor, her wand out of reach. He is currently bound and bleeding in a fierce rage.

"I found the pup with his bitch," barks Rabastan Lestrange; the young Beta gleams at his Alpha. A midnight stroll after a long day of Death Eater business meant they were being lead by their hunger, but it quickly turned into a hunt when they picked up the scent of their subordinate. The thrill of the hunt intensified when they realised his scent was masked with another - the filth of a Mudblood.

"Delicious looking thing isn't she? coos Greyback.

Fenrir Greyback is predatorily circling her, licking his lips in delight at their discovery. He kicks her using his foot to roll her body over so he can get a better look at the Mudblood his pup has been consorting with.

"Don't touch her!" shouts Draco, blood pooling in his mouth. He not so casually spits it out, aiming at Greyback.

Greyback glares, exposing his sharp incisors. They're yellowing, caked in decay, desperate to sink into some meaty flesh. He grimaces at the insubordination of his mongrel.

"You forget your place pup? I fucking own you!" he drawls.

Draco snaps back in annoyance.

"The light of the full moon fucking owns me."

Greyback quips, "The Dark Lord won't be impressed by your lack of obedience. Does she know?"

"The Dark Lord won't give a fuck because he's not going to know about it. And no, I haven't told her, but it wouldn't have surprised me if she figured it out."

"My, my. Confident, aren't we mutt?" rebukes Greyback with bite. "You see, I'm at liberty to inform the Dark Lord of the packs movements. You fucking a Mudblood is included in that."

Rabastan howls as the rest of the pack arrives. Thorfinn Rowle, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini join the circle; the unfortunate additions after Voldemort had ordered a one year kill ban after the Battle of Hogwarts, meaning every single person Fenrir had sunk his teeth into became a werewolf unless they chose to greet death - which the large majority have, much to the Dark Lord's dismay. He wanted an army in the Underworld. Little did he know, Greyback wanted to own the Wizarding World, as well as the Underworld. Theo and Blaise were turned as punishment for refusing their place in his regime. Draco was turned due to his mother's lie and his father's constant trail of fuck ups.

"You're not above anyone here, pup," barks Rabastan with a smirk."I think we better get these two to Malfoy Manor. What do you say boss?"

Greyback runs his tongue along his teeth while deep in thought.

"I'd prefer to play with her a little longer," he concludes.

"Beggars can't be choosers," states Rabastan. "He'll be furious either way and we'll be punished for it."

"Always the one to see reason," barks Greyback through gritted teeth, not wanting the advice of his second in command, but accepting defeat in the truth of it.

"Fine. You take the girl, I can't control myself."

"My pleasure," chimes Rabastan with an extra spring in his step as he throws Hermione over his shoulder, and Apparates them out of the forest.

The day in captivity is long. Hermione had woken on the cold stone floor of a dungeon, with most of her clothing ripped to shreds. There is still an immense amount of pressure from the wound in her chest despite half of it being ripped open. Her fear has subsided due to the level of pain she's experiencing. At least the agony is enough of a distraction from her woes. Draco is nowhere to be seen, but the echoing footsteps approaching her gives her a glimmer of hope.

"Who's there?" she asks cautiously.

"No one you're looking forward to seeing," answers Theo. "Why couldn't you be more careful? Do you know what they're doing to him up there?"

"Excuse me? Am I right in saying you think this is my fault?"

"That Draco's up there been tortured to Hell and back? Yeah, it is. He could have had any witch, but he chose _you._ What can be so good about a girl that makes her enemy do a complete one-eighty?"

"I don't know. Why haven't you asked him that?" she inquires.

"Oh, we have. Believe me, we have. He doesn't tell us shit," asserts Theo with a look of defeat.

"Probably because it's absolutely none of your business," sasses Hermione point blank, her voice full of defiance.

"His business _is_ my business. Do you know how hard it's been to survive? Do you know anything about what he's been through - what we've all been through?" interjects Theo.

"I know enough to know that it's wrong. I know enough to know that something's gotta give. If you know him as well as you say you do, why haven't _you_ been helping him stop this? The whole damn picture, not just the stuff that directly affects you."

Theo grunts in frustration at the witch in front him. He begins pacing outside her cell while their conflict continues.

"In case you haven't noticed, Granger, we kind of have a wolf problem here."

Hermione nods her head in admittance. She knew about Draco; she saw the signs. She was merely waiting for him to confess to her. It disappoints her to know that he doesn't feel like she can be trusted with the truth about him. She can help him - she can brew _Wolfsbane_ , she can be supportive of him. She's never felt threatened by him, not once, since they've been together. He always made sure of that, that he was nowhere near her during the cycle of the full moon, and on the days he felt sick, he would put it back on Death Eater business. He always had an excuse to hide the truth from her. He was scared of judgement day, but little did he know, judgement day would never come. She couldn't care less about him being a half-breed. Hermione had spent most of her life being judged for being a Muggleborn, who is she to judge someone infected by Lycanthropy against their will? She can only assume it was against his will and, given the lengths he's gone to try keep it a secret, he isn't proud of it.

Hermione chews on her bottom lip, using her teeth to peel off the cracked, dried skin there; she's dehydrated. She admits to knowing about his condition, but she was truly surprised to learn that more of her classmates were infected.

"I'm not oblivious to the fact, no. But that hasn't stopped him from trying. Why should it stop you?"

"Because I value my shitty, half-breed life."

"You can help end this, you know," she says convincingly.

"No one can," he mutters in defeat.

"Be optimistic. Look at it from my position."

"Yeah, about that. Your position isn't too fucking fantastic right now. You know you're not getting out of here alive, right?"

"I have every intention of getting out of here, and alive at that." She expresses it with clear, bold determination.

"Keep dreaming about it. The only way you're getting out of here is if you become a Death Eater, a member of our pack, or both. Regardless, you'll be lucky to be given the choice, if the Dark Lord even deems you worthy enough. You'll have to prove yourself first."

"And you think I'm unworthy?"

"Draco doesn't. Therefore, I see the potential. You're going to have to act fast because I can assure you, the shit he's enduring right now for falling in love with you...I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

Hermione takes in the crisp air at the sharpness of his tone, and begins to feel a raw ache to the wounds in her chest. Her head now hurts from thinking so much.

'Tell me what I need to do," she says while placing her head in her hands, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Please. Let me help," she pleads.

"Are you prepared to break, Granger? In order to let the dark in, you have to shatter beyond repair, because once that shit reaches your soul, you'll never be the same. With him or not."

Hermione rubs her face before letting it go, raising it with a new lease of life at the realisation of what she's going to do. Her eyes connect with Theo's, and they come to an understanding in their exchange.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe and end this."

"I hope you understand exactly what you're agreeing too. Can you take a life, Granger? Are you prepared to bite people, possibly people you know? Maybe even children. Are you understanding everything that you know as right, is now wrong?"

"I know."

"Then it's best you be prepared to become werewolf tonight."

"I'm not worried. I can't be tamed."

"You won't have much of a choice in the matter. Whether you like it or not, obedience is what gets you by in here. Learn that and you'll do well. It's a dog eat dog world here, Granger, pun intended. You have to impress the right people."

"I'll do it. But in return, I need to ask something of you."

"I'm not the one that fucked up here. I owe you nothing."

"No, you're not. But you'll help me."

"What else do you want, Granger?" he barks. "Haven't you done enough?"

"You need to do it. He won't be fit to. Don't let anyone else do it. Don't let them touch me."

"Draco will kill me," scoffs Theo.

"He'll understand. It's the only way."

"Hell has just reserved a seat for you, Granger. As the muggle saying goes, 'buckle up, buttercup.' Saint turned sinner in the devil's playground. This is your refuge now."

"Take me to them."

"As you wish, wolf-girl."


	2. Marriage Proposal

Title: Marriage Proposal

Pairing: Percy Weasley and Audrey

Summary: Why did Percy alienate his family before the war?

Rating: M for language and smut

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

Beta thanks:

Lily_rose21

This Story is in response to the song "Crossfire by Stephen." on a Facebook group.

These lyrics stuck with me.

Heaven, if you sent us down  
So we can build a playground  
For the sinners to play as saints  
You'd be so proud of what we've made  
I hope you got some beds around  
'Cause you're the only refuge now  
For every mother, every child, every brother  
Who's caught in the crossfire, who's caught in the crossfire

They had come back from the family dinner and once again everyone had barely talked to them, choosing to not look them in the face when they did utter a word out. The moment the couple stepped through the floo Percy hauled Audrey up by the waist, pulled her legs around his hips and slammed them into a wall. Percy collapsed on the bed next to his girlfriend, their chests heaving. "Sorry, love." he gasped out between breaths.

Audrey tossed her black hair over her shoulder kissed his chest, "I have never asked but why do they treat you that way? With such contempt?"

Percy grabbed his smokes from the bedside table and offered one to Audrey and lit them up with a wave of one hand his other hand pulling out the ash tray and placing it between them. No one except her knew he smoked, if his mother caught wind she would pull him over her knee.

He had smoked half before he answered her earlier question, "they don't know, no one ever will."

Audrey moved so she was sitting on his lap, careful to switch the smoke to the other hand. Percy flicked the butt into the ash tray and pressed his growing erection even more into her thigh.

"You will tell me what is going on with your family. I deserve to know." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared into his eyes.

"Fine but we need more smokes and Firewhiskey, then I deserve to be fucked after."

" _Bossy_ , you know what to do don't you?" Audrey pushed him back on the bed, shoved her breasts in his face and leaned into his ear. "go buy some more while I make some food." she stood up and sauntered out the door pausing to pull his shirt on.

"Witch." he yelled out as he got dressed and quickly ran to the store.

He was gone for 30 minutes, when he got back he found his girlfriend, reaching up to grab some plates, the hem of the shirt rising up just showing the bottom of her arse. He leaned into her, pulling her hips flush against his and reached for the plates.

"No, you will not get out of this story telling like you have with so many others. Let's take the food to the bedroom and tell me while we are eating and drinking." Audrey waved her wand and the stir fry, plates, silverware, and tumblers followed her to the bedroom.

Percy followed her, taking off his shirt and pants, lighting up a smoke before he took a deep breath to tell his story.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Percy woke up 2 hours before he was due at work, of course everything was ready the night before but he was always one for triple checking.

He tip-toed around the room careful not to wake the girl in his bed. He hasn't planned on anyone staying the night but when she came to him, with bags of her clothing crying about her ex kicking her out of their place, he had no choice but to offer a place to stay and that ended up them being in bed together.

Percy went to take a shower again when he got out of the shower to style his hair he smelled eggs. Using a drying charm on his body, Percy got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" his old girlfriend Penelope questioned when she turned to place eggs on the table and noticed him in the doorway.

"I made your pajamas smaller so they could fit me." she turned in a circle so he could see the present he got from mum ever year that he never wore, as he preferred to sleep in the nude, shrunk down for her curvy frame. "I also made some breakfast as a thank you for last night."

Percy eyes roamed hungrily over her body, he dropped his briefcase wrapped his arms around her body, "are you dessert?" he whispered in her ear.

"Percy! There will be none of that, eat your eggs." Penelope admonished at him pulling herself from his grasp and sat herself in the chair she pulled out.

Percy adjusted the crotch of his pants and sat down to eat. "Do you know where you are going to stay? If you need too, I have room here until you figure out what is going on."

Penelope pondered in silence while she ate. "That might be a good idea, I won't stay longer than month."

Percy picked up the plates and with a wave of his wand they started to wash themselves. Checking the clock on the wall he had 45 minutes to leave for work.

"Do I get a kiss before I go to work?" Percy followed his new roommate back to their bedroom. She nodded her head and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss. Percy started out kissing her lightly but he quickly snaked a hand around her waist, dipping her back on the bed. When he had pulled away 10 minutes later they were both panting, shirts unbuttoned and hair that needed re-fixing.

Penelope took in their disheveled appearance and blushed. "You are the only one who can make me forget my name."

Percy fixed his shirt and his hair with a smirk, "you say it like that's a bad thing. I must be off, see you tonight." He pulled her off the bed and kissed her on the lips before biting the top of her breasts.

He got to the floo before he heard her groan, "with you. It is."

XxXxXx

Percy stepped out of the floo, got his wand checked and went to the fifth floor.

"Welcome to the Department of International Magical Cooperation how may I direct you?" a older woman with graying hair asked him the moment he stepped off the elevator, not glancing up from the magazine she read.

"I'm here to see Mr. Crouch. The name is Percy Weasley." He spoke while he looked around the room.

"My name is Mrs. Vane, go to the door to your left. Have fun" She added sarcastically.

Percy rolled his eyes and knocked on the door he was pointed too. It swung open of its in accord, Percy stepped in and glanced around the room. The room only had a fireplace, a desk and file cabinets that lined the walls from top to bottom, so much in fact that the room looked tiny.

Mr. Crouch peer at Percy over the paper he was reading, "and how may I help you?" his voice dripping with contempt.

"Sir, my name is Percy Weasley, you hired me a couple of weeks ago." Percy stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Yes, yes." Crouch ignored Percy's hand, "look in the file cabinet right behind you and start reading. You have one week to learn all that material or I will fire you." Nothing else was said the rest of the day, they both worked through lunch with only one of them being aware what time it was. Crouch did not leave work until 10pm that night with Percy following soon after, not daring to ask if he can take the paperwork home with him.

Percy used the main floo to go home, expecting Penelope to be sound asleep in bed but was surprised that when he stepped through the green flames she slammed into him and pulled her mouth on to hers.

"Wait, Penny. What has gotten into you? This isn't you." Percy grabbed her arms to give them some space.

"Can't I just thank you?" she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course but you normally only want to shag in the bedroom with the lights off. Not that I mind but you don't normally do this." Percy set his briefcase, that only held his notes for that day, on the couch and turned around to see Penelope pulling her shirt over her head.

Percy stared after her for a few seconds before shaking his head and running after her, tossing his clothes over his shoulder.

XxXxXx

Percy cursed under his breath as he read over the request forms the Quidditch teams had sent. They got more outrageous as the years went on, it almost seemed like a competition between the two teams who were going to the World cup.

"Something the matter?" he heard Penelope call from the door.

"You have been working here for three months and I have not been invited here." She closed the door and waved her wand to lock and silence the office.

"Penny, I haven't invited you here because Mr. Crouch never leaves." Percy leaned back in his car, watching his girlfriend place a bag of food in the floor and saunter her way over to his chair.

"Well he isn't here now, now I won't be home tonight so I want to fuck you now." Penelope sat on his lap and bent down to kiss him.

"Penelope, wait." Percy leaned back in his chair a little bit, not putting much distance between them. "First, he can come back any minute and second what has gotten into you? We are fucking every night and if you woke up earlier I bet you would in the morning as well."

Penelope grabbed the hem of her robes and threw them over her head, revealing that she was not wearing anything under it. "I have a friend watching out for us, they want something in return." she reached out and pulled his robes up, revealing some Muggle jeans underneath. She worked the button and zipper as Percy had thrown his head back forgetting all his other arguments.

It had been a week since Penelope had stopped by the office and he had yet to spend anytime with her, he was already asleep by the time she came home and she wouldn't budge in the morning. He was starting to get worried, they did fall into a relationship pretty quickly after her last one. He thought that he was get home tonight and make dinner for them, he ruffled through the parchment on his desk to send her a memo when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he looked towards the door. An unspeakable came in, he had his hood up so he had no idea who had come calling.

The unspeakable closed the door with a wave of his hand and Percy could see him turning his head to glance around the room.

"Excuse me sir. How may I help you? Did you have an appointment with Mr. Crouch?" Percy stood up and open the door, he passed by the uninvited guest as he has yet to speak when a hand shot out and grabbed Percy's wrist.

"You owe me a favor. " A distorted voice came out from the hood. "I want the plans to the World Cup."

Percy ripped his grasp from the man and stood up tall," no those are private. If you don't have them already them you don't need them."

The man sighed, "I hoped that I didn't have to do this." The reached into his robe and pulled out a two bundle of photographs and shoved them into Percy's hand. "Look these over, I will contact you in half an hour." The man swept out of the room.

Percy hadn't noticed that he left as the first picture caught his eye. It was of him and Penelope, in his bedroom he would bend down and kiss her then pull up and her face was contorted with ecstasy. Each one seemed to show snippies of their life together, some were innocent such as them sleeping. There was one more picture left in the bundle it was the last time they had sex in this office.

He quickly tore into the next bundle with horror. They were pictures of his mother. The first couple were taken far away and then they got closer, each one seeming more intimate than the last. The very last photograph chilled him to the bone, at least two Unspeakables were standing in the same room as his parents while they were sleeping. The Unspeakable that was in the photograph was standing next to his mum and reached out and gently stroked her face, he then turned to the camera and smiled.

Percy fell to the floor and crumpled up the photo in his hands. That man was blackmailing him! He wondered if he could report him, so he ran out to Mrs. Vane.

"Excuse Mrs. Vane, what does this picture look like to you?" Percy thrustedthe photo under her face.

Mrs. Vane looked up in shock but took the photo, turning to look at the back and then front again. "It is blank my dear. Looks like your people are hiding."

Percy weakly said his thanks and walked slowly back to the office. When he arrived there was an owl sitting on his desk, it was a common brown one someone ordered from the owl shop. The owl hooted and held out it's leg. Percy untied the letters while his fingers trembled, he opened the letter and read it's contents.

 _I hope you will take us seriously from now on and do what we say. In case you didn't know, we have charmed the photograph to go blank when someone else is staring at it. We will not hurt your mum as long as you give us what you want. I do hope you enjoyed having the extra sex with your girlfriend considering she has been imperiused through most of it. We needed to get what we wanted. Today we just want a copy of the security plans. Give it to your girlfriend.. If you try a tracking charm we will go after your precious mum first._

Percy quickly did what the letter said, he wanted to keep his mum safe. He knew what he had to do to keep Penelope safe, he had to push her away.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

"Wait, wait." Audrey interrupted his story. "You're telling me that someone threatened your family but you haven't said anything?"

Percy moves from the window to sit in the bed, curling Audrey's hair around his finger, "you don't understand love. They wouldn't understand why I didn't tell anyone and to be honest I'm not sure if they would believe me."

"So you broke up with Penny because she was being controlled by death eaters and then distanced yourself from your family to protect then from being tortured or killed?" Audrey lit a smoke and gave it to the man next to her.

Percy hung his head in shame, "yeah, if you want to leave I understand." He was rocked back by Audrey hitting his shoulder.

"Are you an idiot? That was selfless, you gave up your family to protect them." she screamed at him while he looked in disbelief.

"Ugh you stupid arse. I am not leaving. .YOU!" She grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

"I love you." He broke the kiss, yanked off his boxers, broke the buttons on the shirt she was wearing and waved his hand to put out the lights.

"Marry me?"

"Yes!"


	3. Meet You at the Cross

Title: Meet You at the Cross

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Summary: Hermione learns to survive in an unfamiliar world. Draco takes matters into his own hand. Will they miss each other in the crossfire? My submission for the #CaughtintheCrossfireChallenge.

Rating: T

Inspired from Stephen's "Crossfire"

As bleary eyes opened to sunbeams and summer birds calling to each other outside, Hermione Granger decided then and there that she hated mornings. She chuckled darkly at the irony since sunrises usually signaled new beginnings, or at the very least, a chance to improve upon the day before. But there was little room to improve upon murder, or spades of room to, depending on how one viewed it.

But she did not want to think on it, because thinking on it meant accepting that she was a _murderer_ , and no better than the likes of Voldemort, and others who had taken a life.

Her breath grew shallow as images from last night replayed in her mind's eyes and suddenly, she was frozen on the decadent bed she had borrowed for the evening. She sat on the edge, one boot on her foot, one boot off, before a knock at the door had her eyes lifting to the Death Eater that filled the doorway.

Bloodshot brown eyes met equally bloodshot grey eyes for a span of three heartbeats.

"Rough night?"

Maybe it was the blasé in Draco Malfoy's voice, as if he didn't bloody know why sleep evaded her, or the flippant tone of the question, but all the same, Hermione burst into tears before she could hide it.

Crying full-stop in front of Malfoy, of all people, was not something she'd ever thought would happen. But there she was, crying in front of the former Slytherin.

"Cut the tears, Granger," he sneered, visibly uncomfortable with her display of emotion. "We're due to be at Walkabout in five."

Hermione sniffed and hastily cleared the remaining tears on her cheeks. "But I 'won' his stupid game last night! I did what your bloody _Lord_ asked … I thought…" she trailed off in hiccoughs.

Draco leaned against the doorjamb, wearing his disinterest and smirk like a professional. "Thought because you pleased the Dark Lord with a brilliant display of magic last night, that he'd let you have a moment's peace." He entered the room then and walked around her, exacerbating the extent of her situation. Here she was dressed in a simple peasant's slip and boots on a bed, while he was impeccably dressed in the best galleons could buy.

She had been caught by Malfoy on the battlefield some time ago. She lost track of time when the seasons changed from winter to spring. Now the summer sun outside meant she had spent several months in Draco Malfoy's, and by extension, the Dark Lord's captivity. And the Dark Lord loved playing with his captured Muggle-borns.

Last night was the first time she had been granted limited use of a wand when the Dark Lord put her up for a duel against another captured Muggle-born. It was an ugly affair, as Death Eaters leered at her person, while she fought against the other Muggle-born, also harmed with a wand. It wasn't like Hermione wanted to duel to the death. She would have thrown down her wand in protest if it didn't mean her immediate death.

And more than anything, Hermione wanted to _live_. She had to live, so she could get back to Harry, Ron, and the Order, and defeat Voldemort once and for all. And she couldn't very well do that as a corpse.

So, she did what she did to survive. But that did not make it any less painful, any less soul-searing when the moment came. Death Eaters cheered and toasted each other in raucous laughter as she felled her 'opponent' in Malfoy's drawing room. But it was Malfoy's lift of a glass to her amid the laughter and celebration that had her dropping to her knees and vomiting stomach bile.

She didn't remember how she ended up in a bedroom after that.

"What does he want from me?" Hermione rushed from the bed, her mind's eye still caught in a vicious loop of last night. Draco watched her, judging if she could handle the news. "Tell me," she pleaded through teeth, feeling the edges of a panic attack creep closer in.

"He wants to break you," Malfoy said simply. "Five minutes, Granger. Then we need to head downstairs."

Hermione shoved her remaining foot into her unlaced boot. "Would it be too much for you to procure a time-turner?" she asked the impossible to her blond companion, who stood silently, content to watch her. "I could bypass this entire unfortunate period in the blink of an eye." She wrapped bare arms around her slip. Despite the summer sun outside, Malfoy Manor was as cold as it was lifeless.

Malfoy smirked as she passed by him in the doorway, close enough for her shoulder to run against his chest. "Taking the easy way out? Never pegged you for a coward, Granger."

"Don't you want to see this war over?" she snipped as she de-evolved back into the role of slave as they moved to re-join others.

"I do what I need to, to survive, Granger. You'd do better to learn that as well. And quickly," he replied as he passed her.

She watched his back as he grabbed a cloak at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her to join him for the Dark Lord's daily Walkabout, or as she liked to call it, his daily parade of his prisoners of war. Even dressed in meager clothes and boots two sizes too big for her feet, Hermione held her head high as she walked behind her temporary handler for the time being..

...

Draco had always admired her tenacity.

Even if Hermione Granger possessed inferior blood, there was something fiery about the spirited Gryffindor that caught his eye when they were in class together, or in the Great Hall, or recently, as he served his Master and she groveled behind him, slave to his _Imperious_.

"Draco, I fear your Mudblood is in need of proper training." Voldemort attempted what Draco thought was a laugh. "Shall I send for Doholov? He has a knack for taking care of such things."

Draco looked behind him to Granger, docile and on her knees behind him, though Draco could see her lifeless hand twitching from time to time, as she tried to shrug off the curse. "Thank you, my Lord. But I prefer her this way. It will make it all the sweeter when I eventually cleave her soul in two."

Voldemort slinked back onto his throne and dismissed him with a bored wave. "See that you do."

Draco bowed once more and thought, _Follow me. Do not look at anyone else._ He walked them both out the study and down the hallway until he was alone. As soon as he dropped the curse, she slapped him.

"Don't ever do that again!" Granger grated.

"You mean save your life?" he met her ferocious stare head on, his chest inexplicably tightening. "Do you know how close you came to being a meal for his bloody snake?!"

"I could feel you slinking around in my head. It's awful and invasive!" she complained. "Don't do it, again!"

 _She_ had been slinking around his head for some time now, Draco wanted to say, but he remained quiet. Even after four months in captivity, the unshakeable force that was Hermione Granger could not be broken. He had to _Imperious_ her to comply at certain moments, but for the most part, she maintained her resolve even when made to participate in the Dark Lord's games of life and death.

He found himself captivated by her resolve, even in the face of adversity. And when he measured her courage in captivity versus his in freedom, he found the distance between them insurmountable.

For all the Dark Lord's speeches and rallying cries that they would be hailed as the saviors of the Wizarding world after this skirmish on the British Isles was over, Draco started to grow cynical. He certainly did not feel freer as a servant of the Dark Lord, than when he was a student under the protection of Albus Dumbledore.

And every morning that would start with another raid, and another day where he killed, so that he wouldn't be, he grew bitter towards where his choices in life had led him. Draco Malfoy had begun to hate mornings.

Until one day, when his mad Aunt Bellatrix had come to him with a task. She charged him with delivering a wooden box, outfitted with the lunar cycle, to her vault as she was busy attending to the Dark Lord. He quickly took the pre-offered box, but instead of disApparating to Gringotts', his feet set him on a different path.

Swiftly, his heart tearing between his ribs, he found Granger where she always was: locked away in his room, dressed in garb better suited for a house elf. She jumped when he entered the room, the box held reverently in hand.

She stood in her too large boots, wary of his presence. Funnily enough, he found solace and repentance in hers.

"Granger," he motioned for her to approach. "Still want to end the war?"

She found the cryptic question intriguing, and regarded him wearily.

Frustrated, Draco huffed, "I don't bloody have all day!" He grabbed her arm and hauled her closer to him. Yes, those were the fiery eyes he loved to behold. He lifted a brow and offered, "I brought something for you. Consider it an earlier birthday present."

He could see the question in her eyes, as if she couldn't believe it was nearly the end of September, or how he could possibly know when her birthday was.

There was no time for further explanation as he opened the small box, and revealed the golden hourglass encased in blue velvet.

"Do you know what this is?" Draco began, but he knew she wasn't revered as the brightest witch of their age for nothing.

Hope, bright and unfiltered, spread in Granger's eyes as she lifted a finger to touch it. "But how…" she started, unsure.

Draco quickly removed the time-turner from its protective casing. "My Aunt recently procured it, and asked me to store it in her vault for her." He opened the chain and placed it around her neck. The chain caught onher curls, and he pulled it free from its snag.

He did not join her beneath the golden chain.

Granger's eyes widened with meaning as he stepped away from her.

He tried for nonchalance, "Go, Granger. Save the world, and all that rot. I'll see you on the other side, yeah?"

Granger paused and looked at him, her fingers already winding the small dial. Before she let go, bloodshot amber eyes met equally bloodshot grey eyes. "Come with me," she ordered.

How he wanted to! But his penance charged him to remain here. Hopefully if Granger succeeded, he wouldn't remember this unpleasantness at all. He shook his head. "There isn't enough time. When you arrive, ask for Dobby the elf. He'll safely see you through the wards."

The resolution in her eyes was the last thing he saw as Granger's shade disappeared into the past. He had always admired her tenacity. Maybe, hopefully, she wouldn't forget his.


End file.
